


Would you fight for me?

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: WinterIron Heathers AU [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: La Academia Vengadores nunca tuvo nada divertido que ofrecer al gusto de Tony.Sí, era una academia de súper héroes, pero ¿Y qué?No todo era tan lindo como lo pintaban y él lo sabia bien, pues estuvo en las sombras de la escala de personas importantes de la academia por un tiempo.Pues, ser parte de los nerds no era tan relevante.Hasta que entro al grupo de los "Populares"Y luego todo cobro sentido cuando conoció al chico nuevo.Aquel chico nuevo de mirada azul grisáceo que se convertiría en su perdición...Pero eso Tony no lo sabia aun, lo único que le importaba era si ese chico estaría dispuesto a pelear por él.





	Would you fight for me?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! ¿Qué tal estáis?
> 
> Vengo con un fic nuevo, parte de una serie.
> 
> Y es que ame tanto el musical de Heathers que no pude resistir intentar adaptarlo al WinterIron porque #YOLO
> 
> Así que aquí esta la primera parte, espero realmente que les guste esta idea loca de mi cabecita
> 
> Advertencias: No esta revisado por un beta, so, puede que tenga varios errores, también que aquí sera muy OOC puesto que Tony actuara como una adolescente muerta de amor(?) Esta ambientado en el juego de Avengers Academy y en este universo, supongamos que Steve sigue congelado, puesto que no aparecerá por estos lares XD
> 
> Sin más que decir espero les guste el fic.

**_Would you fight for me?_ **

 

 

 

Otra vez, se encontraba con su nuevo grupo "The magicals" haciendo una encuesta estúpida para el cuerpo estudiantil de la Academia Vengadores, a veces Tony no se explicaba porque "Scarlet Witch" hacia esas encuestas para saber que pensaban los demás sobre algún asunto en particular, es decir, con un simple movimiento de su "magia espeluznante" y ella podría saber todos sus oscuros secretos.

  
  
Pero no, ahí estaba él y su nuevo grupo de "amigos" encuestando a los estudiantes en los pasillos.

  
  
¿Cómo había llegado a estar con ESE grupo en particular sin tener magia y de paso detestando esta?

  
  
Ah, ya recordaba.

  
  
Resulta que en un momento en el cual el infame trío necesito ayuda, él idiotamente se las dio.

  
  
Pero bueno, los pobres no podían usar sus poderes con Pepper Potts, y la delegada de clase era muy estricta en cuanto a la asistencia en clases y entrega de tareas y últimamente "The magicals" habían faltado a las ultimas 2 clases de ciencia sin justificarse y sin entregar sus trabajos.

  
  
Así que, como buen samaritano que Tony era, les dio su ayuda utilizando su "magia" particular con la señorita Potts.

  
  
Ahora, pese a que él mismo dijera que su magia era la "seducción" para Pepper era la "exasperación", así que por su bien mental dejo la situación del trío infame de la Academia y fue a arreglar otros asuntos.

  
  
Y gracias a aquella ayuda, el trío popular le acogió bajo su ala en forma de agradecimiento, si bien no poseía habilidades mágicas como el trío, al menos sabía manejar bien la tecnología y eso contaba como algún tipo de magia suficiente para permanecer en aquel grupo, después de todo él era el mejor en lo que hacía, y en ese grupo solo estaban los mejores.

  
  
Aunque estar aquí tenía sus cosas buenas, es decir, pertenecía al grupo de chicos populares ahora, era tomado en cuenta, la gente le admiraba, ya no era solo "un nerd más" al que nadie le prestaba atención, salvo quizás sus amigos de su ex grupo de "nerds".

  
  
Pero en momentos como este se preguntaba ¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí?

  
  
Es decir, en serio, ¿Qué le importa a "The magicals" lo que los demás harían con un millón de dólares antes que un meteorito impactar a sobre la escuela?

  
  
Según Wanda, era un estudio sociológico necesario para analizar el comportamiento de los estudiantes.

  
  
Pero seamos sinceros... ¿A ella que le importa eso?

  
  
Los demás en el grupo pensaban lo mismo, pero no decían nada, no por miedo, era solo porque realmente no les importaba lo suficiente para quejarse y era una forma de gastar la hora del almuerzo en algo "productivo".

  
  
Tony no los entendía y le costaba adaptarse.

  
  
Pero en cierto termino comprendía un punto, puesto que nada más interesante pasaba en la Academia a esas horas, era lógico buscar algo con que entretenerse.

  
  
Claro, todo había sido así hasta "ahora".

  
  
Lo primero que había sentido era el peso de su mirada, le había causado un escalofrío, lo que era curioso, pues cuando vio aquellos ojos que le miraron con intensidad, noto aquel helado tono de azul grisáceo, fríos como el invierno.

  
  
Lo que más tarde se daría cuenta que era irónico.

  
  
No sabía nada de él, era nuevo al parecer, le había preguntado a Strange por curiosidad si sabía quién era el chico nuevo y este solo le sonrió respondiendo.

  
  
– Nadie sabe mucho de él, apenas la espía, Natasha, consiguió poca información, nuevo estudiante, lo transfirieron de la Academia de Hydra hace una semana, dice que tal vez fue una especie de soldado allá, antisocial al parecer, no ha habido persona que haya hablado con él durante más de tres minutos y mucho menos ha habido persona que le llame la atención para salir de su aura "emo asesina", hasta que te vio a ti, Tony –dijo con una sonrisa dándole una palmada en la espalda – Ganaste la lotería con él.

  
  
Por alguna extraña razón, esas palabras le dieron un sentimiento agridulce y no sabía por qué.

  
  
Pero debía admitir, el chico nuevo era lindo, pese a esa aura "emo asesina" la cual mencionó Strange, se veía fuerte, grandes músculos escondidos en esa chaqueta que aun podían notarse, esa fría mirada era cautivadora y su cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño oscuro, casi negro, se veía suave al tacto, pero lo que más le atraía era que el chico gritaba misterio con todo su ser.

  
  
Y ¿A quién no le gustaba un buen misterio?

  
  
Tan encimado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Clint Barton y Peter Quill, los jugadores estrellas de la Academia, empezaron a discutir con el chico misterioso. Tony apenas escucho algunos fragmentos importantes de la discusión.

  
  
– ¿Es cierto que vienes de la Academia de Hydra? –pregunto Peter con burla.

  
  
El chico misterioso ni les dirigió la mirada y mucho menos contesto.

  
  
– ¡Hey fenómeno! –Ese fue Clint, el idiota no sabía controlar su lengua ni decir cosas bonitas – Mi  amigo te hizo una pregunta, se supone que debes responderle.

  
  
Otra vez, el chico ni les miro ni contesto, solo siguió almorzando como cosa normal.

  
  
– Tal vez le cortaron la lengua –dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar su tono burlesco –O es sordo.

  
  
– No me sorprendería –dijo Clint - Son cosas que hacen en Hydra a sus lacayos, ¿O tal vez le tiene tanto miedo a Hydra que no quiere hablar?

  
  
Eso pareció tocar un nervio en el chico, pues esta vez les dio una mirada de puro odio.

  
  
– ¡Mira Peter! Nuestro muchacho no es sordo –dijo Clint riendose – Y al parecer solo responde cuando le hablan de Hydra, tal vez extraña su vieja academia de psicópatas.

  
  
El chico les miro fijamente para luego volver a su comida, no les daría mayor importancia.

  
  
Pero esto ofendió a los jugadores.

  
  
– Escucha niño bonito -dijo Clint dando un golpe a la mesa donde se encontraba el chico misterioso –Esta Academia es diferente a Hydra, tal vez tú fuiste popular allá, pero aquí es otro mundo, aquí no eres nada, así que por tu bien es mejor que no nos ignores cuando te  
hablamos ¿Entendido? Eres una plaga aquí, nada más que eso, no llegaras a más así que quítate esas ideas de tu cabeza.

  
  
El chico misterioso le miro unos segundos para que luego una sonrisa arrogante surcara sus labios.

  
  
– Ahora, di todo eso de nuevo, pero sin llorar –dijo el chico con burla.

  
  
Tony sentía que el universo era injusto, hasta la voz del tipo era sexy.

  
  
Pero quitando los pensamientos libidinosos del genio castaño, las palabras de aquel chico misterioso habían enervado a Clint haciendo que este tirara la mesa de lado iniciando una pelea.

  
  
Pelea que iba ganando el chico misterioso.

  
  
_"Why when you see boys fight_

_Does it look so horrible_

_Yet... feel so right?"_

  
  
Tony sintió que su mundo se detenía unos instantes mientras miraba la pelea, no podía dejar de ver a aquel chico.

  
  
Y wow ¿De verdad era una mano de metal? Tony no sabía si era una especie de armadura o era su mano como tal pero whoa, podía pensar en muchas cosas con "esa" parte del cuerpo del chico, y al menos la mitad de esas cosas no eran aptas para todo público.

  
  
_"I shouldn't watch this crap_

__That's not who I am_ _ __But with this kid..._ _ __Daaaaamn"_ _

  
  
No entendía muy bien porque seguía ahí, él no era muy partidario de ver peleas de chicos en la escuela, le parecía estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo, pero ese chico... Le instaba a quedarse, quedarse y ver cómo iba a terminar aquella disputa.

  
  
_"Hey, mister no-name kid_

__So who might you be?"_ _

  
  
¿Quién era ese chico? Quería saberlo, realmente quería conocerlo, que él mismo le contara cosas de sí, quería que le dijera quien era, que le gustaba, que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, incluso las cosas más inocuas de su ser, quería saberlo todo, que él se lo contara, quería ser su amigo... O incluso algo más...

  
  
_"And could you fight for me?"_

  
  
Era una pregunta importante, ¿Pelearía por él? no porque fuera débil, para nada, era solo por una especie de lealtad, confianza y aprecio, pues ¿Quién no quisiera que alguien te defendiera cuando realmente lo necesitas?

  
  
Él nunca tuvo a nadie para defenderlo, nadie que peleara por él, de niño siempre deseo a alguien que lo quisiera tanto como para estar ahí con él, a su lado, enfrentando cualquier batalla, Howard siempre pensaba que era un idiota por eso, a veces decía que no podía creer como alguien como Tony era su hijo, le hería verbalmente cada vez que podía recordándole sus defectos y por eso siempre deseo que llegara alguien que se pusiera en frente por él, pero mientras más iba creciendo, se dio cuenta que las crueles palabras de su padre eran ciertas, el hecho de que nadie le defendería, y se dio cuenta que solo se tenía a sí mismo para defenderse, tanto de las palabras de su padre, como de los insultos y desprecios de los demás, pero aun así... Aquel sueño infantil seguía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 

__"Hey, could you face the crowd?_ _

__Could you be seen with me and still act proud?"_ _

  
  
¿Lo haría? ¿Sería capaz de eso? ¿Enfrentar a la multitud y aun actuar orgulloso estando con él? Bueno, era obvio que podría enfrentar a una multitud, pero... ¿Seguiría actuando así de orgulloso si lo vieran con él?

 

  
Tal vez sí, tal vez no, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí, que no le importará que los demás lo vieran con él, sino que actuara aún más orgulloso por tenerlo a su lado, que no le importase que lo vieran con un ex nerd y niño rico de la Academia.

  
  
Oh Dios, esto estaba mal, realmente había caído al fondo con ese chico.  
  
Pero no le importaba en ese momento, lo que realmente le importaba era que aquel chico estuviera dispuesto a todo por él, que no le molestara que lo vieran con él, que simplemente quisiera estar con él.

  
  
_"Hey, could you hold my hand?_

_And could you carry me through no man's land?"_

  
  
¿Sería de esos chicos que le gusta sostener la mano de su pareja? ¿Sostendría su mano y le llevaría así a cualquier lugar? Esperaba que sí porque él deseaba sostener la suya y dejarse llevar por él, sin importarle el sitio o el lugar, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

  
  
Dejaría que lo llevara a cualquier lugar sin importarle.

  
  
_"It's fine if you don't agree_

_But I would fight for you If you would fight for me"_

  
  
Estaba bien si él no era de ese tipo de chicos que les gustaba sostener la mano de su pareja, podría manejarlo, aunque deseaba tomar su mano, no importaba realmente si eso le hacía sentir incomodo, podría vivir con eso.

  
  
Pero había algo que si sabía completamente.

  
  
Él estaba dispuesto a luchar por aquel chico, siempre y cuando este peleara por él.

  
  
_"Let them drive us underground I don't care how far_

_You can set my broken bones And I know CPR"_

 

  
  
No importaba si los demás intentaban ganar, los golpearan o los arrastraran sin importar hasta qué punto, no importaba realmente, después de todo, Tony podía apostar que aquel chico podría arreglar sus huesos rotos y él... Bueno, sabía RCP, estarían bien juntos.  
  
Sintió como el tiempo volvía a seguir su curso mientras empezaba a salir de sus fantasías, sin embargo se movía en cámara lenta.

  
  
La pelea seguía en pleno desarrollo.

  
  
_"Well, whoa You can punch real good_

_You've lasted longer than I thought you would"_

  
  
Y realmente, whoa, aquel chico misterioso le estaba dando una golpisa a Peter, había dejado atras a Clint noqueado en el suelo del comedor estudiantil, y ahora era el turno de la segunda persona que le molesto.

  
  
Realmente había durado más de lo que pensaba, tomando en cuenta los antecedentes de los dos jugadores, aquel chico era realmente bueno en la pelea.

  
  
_"So hey, Mister No Name Kid If some night, you're free_

_Wanna fight for me?"_

  
  
Si alguna noche estaba libre... ¿Pelearía por él? Quería soñar que sí, que sí lo haría, que lucharía por él ante cualquier persona, que le defendería sin importar que, solo para estar con él, solo porque le quería...

  
  
Quería soñar que al fin había llegado aquella persona que estaría a su lado y le protegería hasta de sus pensamientos más oscuros...

 

__"If you're still alive_ _

_I would fight for you_

_If you would fight for me!"_

  
  
Y si sobrevivía a esto (No por los dos brabucones que se encontraban en el suelo ahora, si no por la furia del Director...) él estaba dispuesto a luchar por él, enfrentar a todos por él, estar ahí para  
él... Siempre que aquel chico...  
  
Peleara por él.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que hasta aquí va.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Tomatazos? ¿Gritos de desesperación? ¿Votos? ¿Comentarios? Todo eso déjenmelo abajo :3
> 
> Realmente espero les haya gustado esta idea, espero continuarla pronto, cuando salga de mis caps semanales de mi fic de "La Bella e la Bestia" XD 
> 
> Otra cosilla, el nombre del grupo infame esta sujeto a cambios, pues no se si se me ocurra uno mejor porque honestamente ese no me gusto tanto... ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Acepto sugerencias.
> 
> Elegí a este grupo porque, bueno, los considere con suficiente carácter como para ser una especie de "Heathers" aquí, al principio quería colocar a Natasha, pero la idea cambio porque el rencor a Wanda gano más(?)[Sorry por sus fans, pero la brujita no me cae tan bien que digamos...] y porque bueno, me era más difícil conseguir un grupo con ella como líder por alguna razón :'v 
> 
> Así que bueno, espero su comentarios a ver que les pareció, les amo <3


End file.
